Nicole Polizzi
Nicole Elizabeth LaValle (born: Nicole Elizabeth Polizzi; November 23, 1987) is a Chilean-American T.V. personality, actress & author. Since the show's debut in 2009, Polizzi has gained great popularity by appearing on talks shows The View, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Jimmy Kimmel Live, Late Show with David Letterman and The Wendy Williams Show, as well as the wrestling program WWE Raw. She is also one of the highest paid reality stars, earning $150,000 per episode as of season five. In March 2012, Polizzi announced she was pregnant with her first child. From 2012 to 2015, she starred with JWoww on Snooki & JWoww. Personal Life Polizzi was born in Santiago, Chile. She was adopted when she was 6 months old & was raised by Italian-American parents. Her father is a volunteer firefighter and auto-salvage supervisor and her mother is an office manager. Polizzi received her nickname, Snooki in middle school when her friends named her after Snookie: a male character in Save the Last Dance, because she was the first of her friends to kiss a boy. She grew up and attended school in Marlboro, New York, where she was a cheerleader.During high school, she suffered from an eating disorder, at one point weighing 80 pounds (36 kg).Polizzi attended community college after graduating from Marlboro High School, where she studied to become a veterinary technician. In March 2012, Polizzi announced that she is engaged to her boyfriend, Jionni LaValle, and that she is pregnant with their first child. Polizzi lives in Marlboro, New York.She identifies as bisexual. Career MTV first introduced Polizzi in Is She Really Going Out with Him?,a show that focused on women dating obnoxious or arrogant men. Polizzi and her boyfriend, Justin(now ex), appeared in episode 14, "Jerz Pud". Polizzi at James Madison University, 2010 Polizzi became part of the reality TV series Jersey Shore after being scouted by the casting director, Josh Allouche, an employee of Doron Ofir Casting. The New York Times identified her as "the breakout member of the cast".According to The New York Times, her actions on the show have caused her to be the target of public disdain while having a "strange appeal".One reported measure of her appeal was that she was one of the most popular celebrity Halloween costumes of 2010.Polizzi's popularity on the first season of Jersey Shore, which earned her $5,000 per episode, now earns her $30,000 per episode. While shooting in Seaside Heights, Polizzi was punched in the face by New York City school gym teacher Brad Ferro.The punch, while shown in previews, was blacked out during showings of the episode. Videos of the punch went viral on YouTube and were featured in many news media. After the punch was made public, Polizzi's appearance fees increased from $2,000 per event to $10,000 per event. In 2011 Polizzi and her Jersey Shore costar, Jennifer Farley, signed a contract to star in a 12-episode spin-off show, Snooki and JWoww vs. The World, premiering on MTV in 2012. It will follow Polizzi and Farley moving in together,and they describe their show like a modern-day Laverne & Shirley.495 Productions will film the series over the course of six weeks at a former two-story firehouse located near Grove and Mercer Streets in Jersey City, New Jersey.The property will be guarded at all times by at least four Jersey City police officers, who will also follow the cast and crew when leaving the home, conditions to which producers were required to agree in order to be granted a shooting permit. The conditions also indicate that the police will take action, including on the cast, if any state or city laws are broken, and that producers will reimburse the city for any increase in police presence or similar costs that might occur due to events related to the production.The March 2012 confirmation of Polizzi's pregnancy gave cause to speculate as to how the creative direction of her spinoff would be affected, as she would be unable to engage in the "hard-partying, booze-swilling" antics that had previously garnered high ratings for MTV. Other television appearances Polizzi was a presenter at the 2010 CMT Music AwardsOn July 27, 2010, the cast of Jersey Shore appeared at the New York Stock Exchange and Polizzi rang the opening bell.Polizzi and the cast of Jersey Shore appeared at the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards on September 12, 2010.Polizzi also appeared on TLC's Cake Boss episode "Snookie, Super Anthony & a Ship" on November 8, 2010, in which she orders a cake for her mom. On November 7, 2010, Polizzi appeared at the MTV Europe Music Awards in Madrid, Spain. She was subsequently parodied in the South Park episode "It's a Jersey Thing", and is frequently parodied on Saturday Night Live by actor Bobby Moynihan.needed Polizzi made an appearance on the March 14, 2011 episode of WWE Raw, where she got into a brawl with LayCool, which led to the formation of a six-person Mixed Tag Team match at WrestleMania XXVII. Polizzi and her partners Trish Stratus and John Morrison won the match.30 On December 12, 2011 on WWE RAW she was awarded the WWE 2011 A-Lister of the Year Slammy Award which she accepted via satellite. Other ventures In January 2011, Polizzi's book, A Shore Thing, was released: it described her search for love on the boardwalk.Despite a promotional campaign that included appearances by Polizzi on The View, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Jimmy Kimmel Live and The Late Show with David Letterman, the book was not a sales success, selling approximately 9,000 copies within its first month of release, during which it accumulated 16 one-star customer reviews on Amazon.com. One publishing executive said that the book sold poorly because "rather than a tell-all, it was disguised as a novel." In April 2011, Polizzi was paid $32,000 to speak at Rutgers University. Topics she spoke about included what it’s like being a celebrity, and also what she thinks is important in school, including the advice "Study hard, but party harder". Some students complained the school's money would've been better used on speakers other than Polizzi. Rutgers spokesman Steve Manas responded that the extension of the invitation to Polizzi was the result of canvassing by students who indicated who they wanted to invite. Over 1,000 people attended Polizzi's engagement. On October 25, 2011, Polizzi's second novel, Confessions of a Guidette was released with Gallery Books. The novel is considered a part-memoir, part-guide of how to "rock it Jersey-style." Polizzi's third novel, Gorilla Beach will be released on May 15, 2012. The novel is a sequel to Polizzi's first novel, A Shore Thing. Film career Polizzi and some of her Jersey Shore co-stars appeared as themselves in the 2012 comedy The Three Stooges. Legal troubles On July 30, 2010, Polizzi was arrested in Seaside Heights, New Jersey for disturbing the peace, disorderly conduct, and criminal annoyance of others. In a September 8 plea bargain in which the latter two charges were dropped, Judge Damian G. Murray sentenced her to a $500 fine and community service. In handing down the sentence, he characterized Polizzi as "a Lindsay Lohan wannabe".36 Her arrest was taped during production of season three of Jersey Shore. On May 31, 2011 in Florence, Italy, Polizzi was briefly taken into custody by local police after the car she was driving collided with a parked traffic police car. According to Italian police, Polizzi was cited and released. Two police officers sustained minor injuries.37 In late 2011 she sued SRG Ventures, a licensing company she had signed with a year earlier to bring out Snooki-branded merchandise such as watches, shoes, lingerie and school supplies, for breach of contract. She alleged the company had failed to adequately seek such licensing opportunities. The company countersued, alleging she and her manager had undermined its efforts by negotiating directly with manufacturers and delaying their decisions. Team Snooki Boxing created Team Snooki Boxing co-promoted a cooperative venture with Final Round Promotions, a boxing card at Resorts Casino Hotel in Atlantic City, featuring Irish featherweight boxer Patrick Hyland fighting and winning in the main event before a capacity crowd. Patrick Hyland's two brothers Eddie and Paul, also boxers, appeared in preliminary bouts. The event attracted considerable publicity in the boxing press.Team Snooki's next boxing card will be in May 2012 in Poughkeepsie, New York. Gallery Snooki1.jpg Snooki-Jersey-Shore.jpg Snooki-bump1.jpg Snooki splashnews--300x300.jpg Snooki 10 a p.jpg -snooki-.jpg Nicole-snooki.jpg Snooki .jpg Snooki-comes-in-peace 270x405.jpg Nicole-snooki-polizzi-single-again 405x648.jpg Alg snooki blowing kiss.jpg 336px-Snooki in Chicago adj.jpg Snooki.jpg